This invention relates generally to a novel game board with cooperative playing pieces for playing a word game. Numerous word games which utilize a game board have been developed, most of which involve the utilization of lettered tiles or like members which are arranged by the players to form words for which points are awarded. The tiles are placed on the board in designated spaces, points being awarded for the length of the word, the values of the individual lettered tiles, and/or the location of the word or tiles on the board. Examples of games of this general type are found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,578,554, to Seligman, for a Game Apparatus, and in U.S. Pat. No. 2,757,934 to Dunbar, for a Game Board And Playing Pieces For Use With The Same.